Autumn Leaf, the Story of a muggleborn Slytherin!
by lilpotter
Summary: Autumn, at the age of 11, had been through to much loss and despair in her life. She continues on strong, however, and meets several great people, all of whom have major impacts on her life! Little does she know what is to become of them all...


Hello there! *waves* This is a fan fic I am writing as I go...It's about my beautiful lovely wonderful talented rp character *hugs the poor screw-up, since everything just stated was a lie* Autumn Leaf! So lets give her a hand! *clears throat* Anyhow...Yes, I think i will get started now. I have been dying to write this since forever and a decade, it is HP related since she goes to Hogwarts and such, but none of the characters you know and love will be in it...*frowns* Unless some unexpected twists happens in the midst of rping and harry trots up and says hullo! I doubt that'll happen, but whatever! *giggles* Okieday, on with the story!   
  
[CFFA500]The chilling fall breeze had a head start in October, a heavy fog looming in the air. It seemed lurking everywhere were the slowly dying flowers, the hibernating animals, the rustic colored trees. Yet in a small town in England, the slightest amount of life was brought into the world, in the midst of all of the dying. A baby, african american girl was born into a poor family, in a house full of love and a neighborhood full of children.  
  
As the child grew, from the day she could lift her head up, she always showed the strangest signs. She would attract the oddest crowds of people on the streets, those wearing cloaks and wizards hats, the type that her parents had never seen before her birth. They would never speak to her directly, but they always seemed to be around, as if she had to be watched by these people. She had many-a-gaurdian angel in her day if this was so, because her parents ran into numerous characters such as these.  
  
Since she was a toddler, Autumn had taken a liking to a neighborhood boy named Avory. They spent almost every day with eachother, while their parents talked together over a cup of jasmine tea, they would play in either ones backyard, pretending they were mythical creatures or regular animals, or pirates...kings and queens. They had active imaginations, for children of three years old.   
  
Autumn sat in her dark, dank room one night, at the age of four, recalling the days events, something so weird had happened. She and Avory had been playing outside like they always did, like a regular day. But it had resulted in something so bizarre, she didn't even believe it herself. This time they were playing that they were magicians. They were competing against eachother to see who got the most laughs from their parents, all of whom were there except for Autumn's dad, who was at work. It was Autumn's turn up, and she was attempting the whole bunny out of the hat, trick. Inside the hat was a fake toy bunny, of course, a stuffed animal, and merely nothing more. However when she felt the oddly realistic bunny fluff under her fingers, she knew it was no stuffed animal. Gleefully, she pulled the real live rabit out of her royal purple colored top hat with a wide grin on her face. And the expressions that everyone present made were absolutely priceless, and unbelieving. The child had just plucked a real live rabbit out of a toy hat! Pleased with herself, and not understanding why everyone was so surprised, she was rather resentful when no one applauded. Instead, Avory's mother conveniently decided it was time to go inside. His mom was a short, stout black woman with curly, boy-cut hair and deep dark brown hazel eyes, both of which were just like Avory's. She wore wide-rimmed glasses and was absolutely the definition of southern bell.  
  
Now Autumn had certainly been upset by the results of her trick. She didn't think it would turn out that bad, after all, it was only a bunny rabit. It wasn't like she pulled a lion out by his mane. In between sniffles and snobs, she barely even heard the loud shriek that came from her mother downstairs, but it was so audible and clear, how could one not? Almost like magic Autumn knew it wasn't just because she burned herself baking her roast in the oven or because her fine china landed to the floor with a clatter. Only moments before she had heard a knock on the door, but ignored it, knowing it couldn't be Avory's mom. Now she was curious as to who it was. She made her way slowly to her door, her room having been placed in the attic, and tiptoed down the creaking stairs. Peaking through the stair rail, she saw a scene she may very well never forget in her entire life. It was her mother, her tear stained face hidden in a big burly brown coat...simply a coat. Something was so familiar about it...  
  
Her train of thought was broken by a voice, comming from a tall, muscular white man, with copper colored hair and dark gray eyes, which were rimmed with a redish color. She recognized him at once as her father's best friend. "I'm sorry, ma'am...It was so unexpected...there was nothing we could do..."  
  
Her dad worked with this man in the mines not far from their house. They worked for Diamonds Inc, one of the main diamond shipping companies. They were both miners. Autumn didn't like the way this man, Charlie was his name, was holding his black top hat to his chest and looking dismayed. She didn't like how her mother was wailing. She knew almost at once what had happened, no one even had to tell her. Her dad had died. She turn her head in an instant, her long raven black colored hair flailing behind her as she scampered back up to her bedroom. Her heart was pounding fast, and she wanted it to not be true. She wanted it to be a lie or a bad dream. Even if it was a joke it wouldn't be so bad. She knew deep down it wasn't, but at such a young age it wasn't fair she had to suffer her first major heartbreak.   
  
And this was the beginning of Autumn's tough side. She still spent all of her time with Avory, but she took up a bossy, haughty attitude as well. Always yelling at him or tormenting some of the other neighborhood girls, she was never happy. Ever. Avory became more and more concerned about her as time wore on. He was constantly trying to make sure she was happy, and doing things for her, like letter her win at the third game of checkers in a row, her telling her joke after joke to make her laugh.  
  
Though Avory was a huge comfort to Autumn, there was another her served as someone to help her through this as well. Though he was hardly ever home, since he was at school or at the mines a lot, her then twelve year old brother, Rey, acted as a fatherly figure to Autumn. All the way up until she was ten years of age, her brother was like her idol. She loved him half to death, and the feeling was mutual. He had a cherubic air about him, and turned heads wherever he went. He was a handsome, deisred young boy. Every mom wanted him for their son, every sister for their brother, every schoolgirl for their boyfriend. The best thing was that all of this attention didn't go to his head. He was still just the sweet little boy he had always been. A lot like his father, he was.  
  
Autumn gradually became better through the years. She was still suffering at the age of 10, though not nearly as bad. She and Avory were still the best of friends, and her eighteen year old brother still lived with them. She went to Avory's house a lot, though they had developed a secret meeting place as well. Back behind the fences that seperated their backyards from the outside world, there was a dense wood. Near the edge was a creek...A creek they called their own. Every so often they would meet their and play their old fantasy games of knights in shining armour who came to rescue the princess from the fire breathing dragon. They even built their own little treehouse , with a balcony and everything.   
  
One afternoon, while Autumn was at Avory's house, Avory sat cross-legged on his bed, leafing through a book he had rented from a library, about science. He was always interested in those kinds of things.  
"What do you think fire is, Autumn?"  
Autumn threw her hands up in the air and spun around in a circle.  
"It's simply nothing that has amounted to the point where it can kill, fed by oxygen and killed by water, emptying anyone of life and pouring anyone with memories."  
She sighed and threw herself onto the bed next to him.  
"Avory, never go near a fire, promise me."  
He laughed musically.  
"Why?"  
Autumn bit her lip. The fires in the mines had killed her dad.  
"Because fire isn't always good and beautiful...It's the devil, Avory."  
She whispered, her voice slightly croaky.  
"Ok, Autumn."  
His tone was slightly unsure, but he said nothing more. At this point, Avory was tall and lanky, much the same build as Autumn. He had scabbed knees and chapped elbows, and never seemed to go without a bleeding cut somewhere. He was kind of nerdy looking, with his glasses with their huge lenses, that he would purposely break just to get rid of them for as long as it took to buy him new ones. His hair was only a centimeter long, and what their was of it was in tight curls. He had light hazel eyes that most of the time were enlarged by his huge glasses. Avory saw himself as a geek, and when times like this came about, Autumn was always there to reassure him that he was perfect.  
  
The two homeschooled with eachother, taught by Avory's dad, who was a stay-at-home kind of guy. Since Autumn and Avory both hated their lessons, Avory's dad would always concise them without their mothers knowing. Autumn loved Avory's dad, and he was right their with her brother when it came to fatherly figures.  
  
"Avory!" Autumn hissed through the dark. The power had gone out, and her mom was there to take her home, since they had been in the middle of a lesson, which they very well couldn't do with the dark storm outside and the lack of light indoors.  
"What?" He whispered back, after being pulled aside.  
"Meet me outside in the treehouse in two hours!"  
"I-In this st-storm?"  
"Oh don't worry! Just do it!"  
"Ok..."  
She grinned widely, though he couldn't see for it was pitch black, and was led back to her neighboring house with her mother.  
  
Two and a half hours later Autumn finally managed to sneak out her back door, which before then had been safely gaurded by her brother, under orders of her mom. Immediately after pushing open the dense screen door and stepping foot outside she was soaked. She smelled the crips rain air, drowning the slight smell of smoke that wasn't foreign to her nose. Had she not known the way to her treefort by heart, she never would've been able to make it there, but once she did what she saw shocked her beyond belief.  
The treehouse was charred to pieces. Soaked black pieces of wood were the only things that remained. She bit her lip and sat down in the leaves by the creek, hoping to the highest that Avory had not been there when that happened. She was worried, however, because he was not there. She decided to wait a little while longer, and since she didnt have the shelter that she thought she would have in her tree fort, she had to live with the chattering teeth and goosebumps that the cold gave her.  
  
Moments later Autumn woke up. Or was it moments later? The sun was just creeping over the horizon, and not far away she could hear the sound of crowing roosters. She had slept their all night, and not one single visit from Avory. That was not like him...Even if he was scared or unsure he would always follow through with the plan.  
"Avory?"  
She called, half expecting him to jump out at her. But he never did.  
She stood up and staggered over to the creek, cupping water in her hands and taking a sip. She always drank from the creek....She liked the whole idea of it, pretending to live off the wild and such. Autumn made her way past the creek and to her backyard, soaking from the night before, and wondering where on earth Avory could've gone to. 


End file.
